


Thor's Consort

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of the Subjugated universe. I think the title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Consort

## Thor's Consort

by Peach

[]()

* * *

Thor-El 

I walked quickly down the hallway toward my parent's door. I stood for just a minute listening to the sounds my human father was making. Over the years I'd learned them all. I could tell from the noises that he was almost over the top. I leaned against the wall and waited, with a smile on my face. 

My earliest memories included the sounds of their lovemaking. Whenever I felt afraid in the night I would run to their room. They would always stop to comfort me. Papa would pull me up onto their bed and hold me close. Dad would rub my back as Papa soothed me with his voice. 

Tonight I didn't need them to make the demons go away. Tonight I needed to tell them that I'd met a man. I'd finally found someone I wanted to make love with. I was a little nervous that they might not approve of my choice. He was older, a veteran of many campaigns. I already knew that grandpa would object. He'd want me to have someone who was of better breeding. 

It may sound as if I was a virgin, but I wasn't. Hadn't been since I was fourteen. Sex was easy to come by, especially for the son of Kal-El and Lex-El. Add that to the fact that I was a red head and my bed had been filled almost ever night from the time I decided I was ready. 

But this night I'd made love for the first time. I'd taken someone into my body for a change. I was a bit tender, my lover had been a bit anxious and had gone at me hard and fast. He'd been fascinated by the traits I shared with my human father. My sac was sore from his enthusiastic play with my balls. But the mild pain was a pleasant reminder. 

Papa let out the long moan that I associated with his climax. I tapped on the door. Dad called out to me to come in. They were lying together, Papa held close to Dad's body, a sheet pulled up to cover most of their bodies. 

I crawled onto the bed next to them and Papa pulled me close. "What's up, Thor?" 

I decided to just blurt it out. "I've met someone." 

"That is wonderful, Thor." Dad spoke softly. 

"Who is she or he?" Papa asked. 

"He. His name is Ton-Tu." 

Dad sat up and loomed over us. "Ton-Tu who just returned from the campaign on Setina four?" 

"Yes." 

Papa looked at Kal and reached out to him. Dad jumped from the bed and began to pace. Papa sat up and looked from one to the other of us. "What?" 

Dad stopped in his tracks swung around so quickly I heard his dick as it slapped against his thigh. "This is not acceptable, Thor-El." I cringed as my father roared in perfect imitation of my grandfather. 

"Kal, calm down. Now tell me why you object to our son's choice." 

"Ton-Tu is older than father. He has been through so many campaigns he no longer knows how to behave in society. He is career military, not suited to be the consort of the future emperor." 

"I'll give up the throne. Have another son for that." 

Papa rose, forgetting that he was naked; he walked quickly over to my Dad. "Kal, we need to listen to what our son has to say." 

"No! I forbid this, Thor. You will tell him that you can no longer see him." 

"It's too late for that, Dad. I love him." 

They both turned to stare at me and I flinched. I climbed off their bed and started toward the door. Papa beat me to the door and gripped my arm. 

"Thor, why this man? Why now? You've had many lovers. What is special about this one?" 

I unthinkingly reached down and touched my sore balls. Dad's eyes tracked my movement and before I could protest he was ripping my clothing aside. They gasped when the garments fell away and the deep purple bruises were exposed. I knew how I looked, with my fair skin I had always bruised easily. My body was covered with marks that would match up perfectly to his hands. 

Papa frowned as Dad began to dress. "Papa, please, do something." 

"Thor, you've been abused. I can't stop your father from acting on that." 

"It wasn't abuse. You know I bruise with the slightest injury. Please, Papa. I love him." 

Papa pulled me into his arms as I fought to stop tears. How could I expect them to believe I was a man if I acted like a child and cried? 

"Thor, you are still a child. I will deal with this." 

"I'm not a child. Just because I didn't wait until I was two hundred to fall in love doesn't mean it's wrong." 

Dad left without another word as Papa pulled me toward the bathroom. I suffered the humiliation of his inspection of my ball sac. The cold compress was uncomfortable at first but did ease the ache. I had mixed emotions about that. We were lying together on their bed and I was trying to explain to him how I felt when we heard Dad yell. 

"Beloved, please dress and attend me." 

I jumped up and ran from the room to find my father standing next to my lover. I ran toward him and skidded to a stop when my father stepped between us. "Dress yourself!" 

That was not good. It was going so much worse than I'd expected. Papa touched me lightly on the back. "Go, Thor. Let me talk to your father." 

I went back into their bedroom with my heart pounding. I dressed slowly, hoping that Papa could talk some sense into my Dad. 

* * *

I watched my son leave the room, seeing again the perfect set of handprints on his ass. I understood Kal's anger but at the same time he should know that Thor bruised easily. Lord knows Kal had left similar prints on my ass often over the years. 

I turned to look at the man he had chosen. Ton was taller than Kal by about three inches. His body was one that any bodybuilder would envy. As with all Kryptonians his age was not apparent, but his profession was. There was a long scar running from one corner of his forehead down over the bridge of his nose and terminating just below his ear on the other side. Here and there I spotted other scars that told me he had often been injured while too far from a healing ray. 

His eyes glowed with an inner confidence. This was a man who bowed to no one, other than his emperor. I began to see a bit of the attraction Thor had for him. 

Kal crossed to stand next to me. "We do not approve of you dalliance with our son." 

"Milord, I do not dally. I love Thor-El. From the moment I saw him..." 

"That is not acceptable!" Kal thundered at him. 

I heard the door open and Jhan quietly entered the room. I was glad to see that he was alone. At least I wouldn't need to deal with my pigheaded father-in-law as well. 

"Kal, I think we need to hear what he has to say. We need to know if they have shared blood." 

Kal and Ton both looked at me in shock. Ton was the first to speak. 

"I would never take that liberty without the consent of Thor's parents." 

Kal turned to look at the man in surprise. "That is most admirable of you, Ton-Tu. When did you plan to seek this permission? Or had you planned to request it." 

"I did not know that he was going to tell you about me tonight. Had I known I would have come with him. I do not hide as a thief in the night. I stand for my beliefs." 

"And what do you believe?" I asked him. 

"Milords, I have loved no one in my life until now. I have gone wherever my Emperor has ordered me to go. I have fought when I was told to fight. I do not believe that anyone is more loyal. But now I wish to settle, to build a life. When I saw Thor-El I had no idea he was the heir. I saw him across the square, his hair catching the light and glowing even redder than it actually is. If I can not have him, I will have no other." 

Thor flew past us and jumped, Ton caught him easily. Thor wrapped himself around the big man and I knew that I had to make Kal accept this. Jhan walked over to us and spoke quietly. 

"Kal, would you drive him away? Remember your own despair when Jor tried to come between you and Lex. What would you have done?" 

"It was too late and Father knew that, he was just blustering." 

"Yes, Luv. But look at our son; it's too late for him as well. They have not shared blood but you can bet it's because Ton was too loyal and honorable to do that. Bleed him and read his heart. If it isn't true to our son, then do as you see fit and I will nurse our son's broken heart." 

Kal looked at me and sighed. Even after all the times he had admitted he found my judgment sound he still had to act the part of the supreme ruler. I don't believe the secret was as well kept as he thought it was. 

"How am I to cope when my father and husband gang up on me?" it was a rhetorical question and we all knew it. 

"Ton-Tu, kneel before me." His tone was firm, regal. My husband can carry the mantel of ruler well. 

Thor was placed on his feet and Ton came forward to do as he was bid. He reached to his side, drew his own dagger and held it out with handle extended toward Kal. 

Kal took the sharp blade and gripped a handful of Ton's hair. Thor gasped but stood still when I held up my hand. Kal knelt and drew the blade along the large vein in Ton's muscular throat. I moved forward to take my own taste as Kal released the still bleeding throat. Jhan dipped his fingers in as well and then Ton pressed against the wound. 

Thor darted toward us but Kal's strong hand held him back. That was the last thing I saw before the blood began to speak to me. Later, I would wish that it had not shown me certain things. Walking in on your son engaged is sex is far different from knowing how a lover enjoyed him. I was however glad to see that my son was a skilled lover. 

Everything I saw in Ton's memories reinforced my original gut reaction. He was head over heels in love with my baby boy. When I came back to the world it was to find that Kal was still kneeling facing Ton. Thor had joined them and Jhan stood to one side. Kal was staring at Ton. I waited to see what my husband would say. Before he could speak the door opened. 

"What is going on? I return to find my husband gone, the servants whispering and...Why is he here? Kal-El, answer me." 

Jhan moved toward Jor as Kal rose from the floor. Ton did not move nor did Thor. Kal gripped my hand tightly as he turned to look at his father. 

"Father, Thor-El has chosen a consort." 

"Who?" 

Kal gestured toward our son and his lover. I waited for the yelling to commence. It didn't take long. Jhan ran his hand up and down Jor's arm as we waited. Ton seemed to shrink as the curses escalated. When Jor ran out of breath Thor spoke. 

"Grandfather, I love him." 

"He is not a proper consort for the future emperor." Jor's voice was little more that a whisper after his tirade. 

Kal stepped toward his father tugging me with him. "Father, the decision has been made. This man is totally loyal to us and loves Thor-El. He would die to protect him. Lex and I want that for our son. We have given our approval." 

I managed to hide my smile as my husband came as close as he ever had to telling a lie. Once we were alone I planned to show him just how much I loved him. Stubborn he might be but when faced with facts he always made the right decision. 

Thor was holding tightly to Ton as he stared at us in wonder. I wasn't sure it Kal had seen the fear in the Ton's mind. He had not expected to have Thor's parents' approval. He had been clinging to the time they had spent together, convinced that he would have to live on the memories alone for the balance of his life. 

"Kal-El, I forbid this." Jor made one last attempt to put a stop to what he saw as a bad decision. 

Jhan tugged on his arm. "Jor, you are railing against the wind. I too looked into his mind. He is a proper consort for our grandson." Jhan turned to look at me. "What is it about the El clan that makes them automatically find fault with the suitors of their sons?" 

"Jhan, attend me." Jor turned and left the room. Jhan kissed us all quickly, even Ton and then followed his husband. I knew by morning Jhan would have him convinced that he should give his blessing. 

Thor jumped to his feet and threw his arms around Kal's neck. "Thank you, Dad. I love you." 

"I would see you make your consort vows now. We will plan for your wedding later." 

* * *

I clung to Ton as he carried me back toward my rooms. Papa had stopped us before we shared blood. Ton had looked puzzled and so Papa explained. 

"I'm not completely sure since he is half Kryptonian, but if his blood affects you as mine does his father... well it would be best for you to have privacy." 

Papa hugged me tight, kissed me then Dad did the same. Papa gripped Ton's hand. "I expect you to take good care of my baby." 

"Papa!" 

"You will forever be his baby, Thor. Goodnight, son." Then he too hugged and kissed me. 

Ton kicked open my door as I sucked on his earlobe. I enjoyed the shiver that went through him. He didn't stop, just booted the door close and continued on to my bedroom. 

He put me on my feet and immediately began to undress me. "I have never been so terrified as I was when the summons came from your father." 

"Terrified, you? I didn't think you feared anything." 

"I never have until now. I found perfection in you. He could have taken that from me and sent me to the end of the known universe." 

I felt the tears threaten, so I tugged on his hand and led him toward the bed. He lifted me easily onto it and then turned from me. "Ton?" 

"I need my dagger if we are to share blood." 

I swallowed nervously. I was a hundred years old and had never been bled. My fathers never doubted me and I had never cared enough for anyone to take things that far. He tuned back and must have read my face. 

"We do not have to do this now if you are not ready." 

"I've never shared my blood with anyone." 

"I am very pleased to know this." 

The warmth in his eyes sent a little thrill through me and all the nervousness drained from me. I crooked my finger at him and he moved quickly to join me. 

"Drink from me, Ton-Tu, and know me." 

He sucked in a deep breath. The knife caught the light as he raised it. I closed my eyes. The blade was cool against my skin, it caused a brief flair of pain and then his mouth covered the wound. When he released my throat he began to trill. I held him and smiled. I had often heard Dad make the same noise as he kissed small injuries that Papa sustained. 

I was only slightly surprised when he shifted us. As he straddled me and lowered himself onto my cock, he bent to suck a bit more of my blood. Throwing his head back, he trilled louder as he began to ride me. 

I fumbled for the knife where he had dropped it and tugged his arm so that I could see what I was doing. He didn't even slow down his movements on me as I cut his wrist. I moaned as his blood dripped on my chest before I could get my mouth on the cut. 

The bright flare of Ton's essence tingled on my tongue. His memories poured into me, faster than light speed. I was vaguely aware that he was riding me hard, filling himself with me. His trilling was the only sound in the room other than the slap of flesh against flesh. 

I became aware of the room again and looked up at him to see a look I could only interpret as ecstasy. I tried to sort out over five hundred years of memories and found that I couldn't comprehend most of them. 

He stilled above me and his eyes slowly focused on me. "My own, you are as beautiful inside as you are on the outside. I am humbled that you have chosen me." 

I reached for him tugging him down to kiss me. When he released my mouth I whispered to him. "Are you going to finish what you started?" 

He was up and moving. I whimpered as he knelt between my legs. I had long known that I didn't react exactly like a human or a Kryptonian during sex. Ton was the first lover I'd ever had to embrace the differences. 

My ball sac was extremely sensitive. Papa had theorized that having one at all may have been part of the reason although he said that he enjoyed being caressed there. 

Ton was fascinated from the moment he saw me naked. When he first fondled me, I nearly swooned, and he began to explore. If there is one thing to be said for having a much older lover, it's the fact that he's willing to take his time. He's had a lot of experience so he's never in a rush. 

Ton's big hand gripped my balls, rolling them slowly. His other hand moved back behind them to rub the sensitive area there before he pushed one finger up inside me. He bent down and used his tongue to tease my nipple. 

After several minutes of nipple play he moved downward. I gasped when he sucked my balls into his mouth. This was the very reason they had been swollen and sore earlier. 

While I'd been on Earth the first time I'd discovered a thing called an all day sucker. Ton seemed to think my balls were like that treat. The main difference is my balls didn't get smaller until they were consumed. 

I lost track of time as he sucked and slurped while lying there between my legs. After a long time I finally came. Unlike my Dad I couldn't come just from wanting to. Once in a great while the desire and my body seemed to harmonize and it happened. Usually I needed prolonged stimulation to make it over the top. 

Ton delighted in giving me that type of attention. He had discovered that sucking my balls worked better than sucking my cock. And that sucking my balls while fingering my ass worked best of all. 

As my come sprayed from my dick he gave one more hard suck and then allowed my balls to slip from his mouth. He rose and leaned over to look into my eyes. 

"You shine when you come for me, my own." 

I tried to reach for him but my arm was far too relaxed to complete the gesture. I grinned and whispered. 

"Are you going to take your pleasure now?" 

"If you will allow." 

"I will always allow you, Ton. You are my consort now." 

"Yes, but you are the royal." 

"In public. Here in our rooms we are equal." 

"Our rooms?" 

"Did you doubt that you would attend me?" 

"I am not the sort to show off at state dinners." 

"Ton, you are not here to be my whore. We shall marry on the Day of Truth. I will never hide you. It will take time for others to understand that you are not just a warrior, but they will learn." 

"You...I thought it might be the enthusiasm of youth..." 

"Foolish man. Come take your pleasure in me." 

His eyes softened as he lifted my legs. I reached between us to direct him to my hole. As his twelve by nine entered me, I sighed softly. 

Papa had once told me to never feel that the bottom position was less pleasurable or subservient. That I had only to look at him to know that a man could rule from his back as well as from his feet. Until Ton I hadn't understood. 

I tugged on his shoulder and me bent to kiss me. As the kiss ended I rocked up to encourage him to move. I relaxed back and allowed my own need to build as he stroked in and out of me. His movements strong and sure as he pulled almost completely out and then rammed back inside me. 

When I was fully erect once more, I said. "Come inside me, Ton. I want to know if your come does to me what Dad's does to Papa." 

He nodded as he lifted me to straddle his thighs. One big hand curved over my shoulder the other rested on my waist. He bucked up under me and I felt the heat. A flame burst inside me and I felt a surge of intense pleasure. I was only dimly aware of my shout of ecstasy, then the world went black. 

I awoke to the sound of Papa's voice and his cool hand brushing my hair back. 

"He will be fine, Ton. As his body becomes used to the properties of your seed, the reactions will not last quite so long." 

"Will it still feel so wonderful?" 

Papa chuckled. "See he's waking. Yes, Thor, it will always give you an intense orgasm." I felt Papa's lips as they brushed over mine. "Ton, get back into bed and cuddle him. He needs you close as he comes down from the high. I'm going back to my own husband. Goodnight." 

I still couldn't open my eyes. I heard the door close and then Ton was beside me once more, holding me close. His lips pressed against my temple. 

"Scared you, huh?" 

"I did not know anyone could react that way." 

"What did I do?" 

"You swooned. Then you began to shoot. I did not realize how much fluid you hold." 

I snickered at the shocked sound of his voice. "Anything else?" 

"I thought your body would never release me." 

"Did I hurt you?" I tried to pull back from him but he held me tightly. 

"No, there was no pain but I did release inside you again. I should not have done that." 

"Considering how damn good it felt you may release in me every day." 

He mumbled something that I didn't catch. "Ton-Tu, look at your future emperor." 

He relaxed his grip so that I could pull back and face him. We had shared blood and he still felt I wasn't sure of my heart. I could see the doubt in his eyes. I knew words alone wouldn't fix that but I tried just the same. 

"Ton, I love you. Those are words I've never said to anyone other than family. You are my consort, soon to be my husband. Nothing and no one will separate us. Never will another enter my body. Anything we do here in our rooms is between us and has to only make us happy. If I didn't hurt you then I would hope you would want to pleasure us both that way again." 

"I was just frightened that you had been hurt. You have told me that you are different from either humans or Kryptonians in many things so I thought I had poisoned you." 

"No. Papa told me I might have a reaction but he had never told me how intense it could be. I know that Dad only releases inside Papa when they have plenty of time to be alone. Now I understand why. When I take the throne one day we will need to allow for that. But right now we can indulge as often as we like." 

"Would you like to indulge again now?" 

"Ah, you wicked man." I tried to look stern as I stroked one leg up and over his to give him access to me. He grinned to tell me that he wasn't fooled as his cock probed for my opening. I moaned happily as he rolled me onto my back and slid deep inside me. 

The end? 


End file.
